Drifting
by kazorashi
Summary: When it came to people slowly drifting away from them, Haru would have been the last one on everyone's list.
1. Departure 01

**Drifting**

.

.

.

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! **

Warnings: This story really features videos and pictures of Haru's life in America and the reactions of (mainly) Kyoko and Gokudera.

.

.

 _Summary:_ When it came to people slowly drifting away from them, Haru would have been the last one on everyone's list.

.

 _(A/N: I mean, Haru wouldn't drift from the Vongola BUT IF SHE DID?)_

* * *

"You're going to America?" Kyoko blinks feeling absolutely stunned. Her heart hammers inside her chest at the thought of Haru even going away to Osaka. For Haru to land this so suddenly... _It's too much._ Thinks the chestnut haired girl as she furrows her brows. She honestly wants to cry. Despite feeling this way, her best friend smiles warmly, her gray eyes sparkling with delight.

"I know, right!? It's so crazy. But otou-san is moving there because of his job. I'm really excited!" The raven haired girl punches her fist into the air and looks at the setting sun. The two were hanging out most of the day and were currently leaning against the railing at the bridge of Namimori. Where Haru first met Tsuna.

"H-How long are you going to live there?" Kyoko's bottom lip trembles asking this.

"Well... Indefinitely." Her reply is short and blunt. It cuts like a knife in Kyoko's heart. A sudden, thoughtful look crosses Haru's face. "I might come back during America's summer vacations though. Or when I'm old enough to live on my own." Giggling, her thoughts begin to drift off. Kyoko doesn't know what she could be thinking. The only thing she knows is that a piece of her heart is leaving.

Sighing, she wraps her arms around Haru's shoulders. "I'm going to miss you _so much._ " She confesses and settles her face in the crook of her friend's neck. The Midori High school girl leans her head to rest on Kyoko.

"I'll miss you guys." They both sigh and let the silence linger. Touching Haru's skin, Kyoko feels the warmth and kindness that is always with her. It's a comfort, having her around. With all those boys, dangers, and little kids, Haru has become a kind of anchor for her. Tears burn around her eyes. "I'll miss you the most though." Says Haru, out of the blue.

Kyoko feels her heart skip.

"I mean... You're my best friend. I'm going to be really lonely without you." The beautiful Kyoko can detect a little sob in Haru's voice and her heart breaks a little more. She huddles closer to her best friend and wraps her tightly in an embrace.

"Haru..." She begins, her heart thumping in and out so rapidly that she's afraid it will burst. "I love you."

"Hahi?" Haru laughs and wraps her arms around Kyoko's waist for a full on hug. "I love you too, desu!" While she laughs, Haru doesn't see the way Kyoko's face falls.

 _Ah... I knew it._ She thinks to herself with a bitter smile. _She doesn't get it yet._ Leaving it be for now, Kyoko tightens her arms around Haru's neck. Without a doubt, Kyoko knew living in Namimori wouldn't be the same for her. Not without Haru. Settling her heart beat as best she could, the two stay like that until the first hint of nightfall befalls them.

* * *

"So you're leaving." Hayato says once he catches Haru alone in the kitchen. They're at Tsuna's house. Nana went with Kyoko and the kids to the store, Bianchi was with Reborn somewhere else and Tsuna, Ryohei, and Takeshi were upstairs in the room. Haru is dressed in green shorts (too short, in his opinion) with two black lines going down the side and a red Adidas short sleeved shirt. She turns to look at him, headphones in her ears.

She takes out one of the buds and tilts her head while continuing to stir the food in the pot. "You say something Goku-san?" Smiling, her eyes crinkle at the little nickname she created for him a few weeks ago. A tick appears on his forehead at the wretched name which is regrettably catching on.

"Stop with that shitty name." He growls and walks closer to her. Nearing sixteen, the two have never really gotten along. Which is fine with Haru because that's just the way they are. Her eyes watch carefully at the way Hayato stalks near her. He's wearing the red shirt she bought him last Christmas and a dark gray pair of shorts. A tiny smile curls at the corner of her lips as he stops right in front of her.

Silence encompasses them as they stare each other down. She is waiting for Hayato to do something, anything so she can say something back. But he doesn't. Instead, the look on his face morphs into that of almost a regrettable look. It's not long before Haru's smile cracks a little and she pulls out the other earphone. "Are you not going to say anything? A good-bye at least?" Her tone is forlorn, a contrast with the pout on her face.

The storm guardian purses his lips tightly before sighing. "What do you want me to say?" He tells her.

"Say that you'll miss me." She replies with confidence. Hayato's heart flinches at the words before he wraps an arm around her shoulders and pulls her close. With his free hand, he turns down the burner on the stove and just holds her. He doesn't have long, he knows, to hold Haru like this. Their relationship is a strange one, border lining strain and _almost something_.

He doesn't think they'll ever get to _something_ with the limited number of days she has left.

 _This is good enough._ He tells himself. Holding her like this calms his heart so he decides to treasure this moment. It's enough for him.

It's not enough for Haru.

Pulling away, she cups his face. Taken by surprise, the storm guardian just blinks. "What are you...?"

"Shush Goku-san." She tells him. "Hahi, I can't believe you would let me make the first move. Honestly, you're such a stupid man." With a roll of her eyes, she presses her lips to his. His heart beat quickens and something hot, something that burns, rushes to his cheeks. Before he can take in fully what her lips taste like, Haru pulls away and smiles up at him with mirth. There's also a sense of loss in her eyes that he can relate to and it hurts him, almost physically hurts him. "Your lips are softer than I thought." She whispers.

"You idiot." Murmurs Hayato. "What was that for?" His words, harsh, are a contrast to his actions. Gently, he holds Haru in his arms, encasing her with his warmth. This makes the young girl teary eyed but she brushes them away before they have a chance to fall.

"I don't want to leave with regret." As she leans against Hayato's broad chest, she kisses his chin and says the words he would have loved to hear if they had just a little bit more time. "I think I like you."

For Hayato, it's not enough.

* * *

 _(A/N: Short drafts of people drifting. And I was listening to Khalid, Young Dumb & Broke. What a catchy tune._

 _Before anyone asks me if I'm working on my other stories, yes. Lol, this story isn't really a serious project for me. I write on it when I'm bored and/or am stuck in the middle of writing my other stories. So this might not be updated much._

 _I really write here for Vongola angsty feelings concerning Haru because yaaas, my baby girl finds happiness in America in this story.)_


	2. Update 01

**Drifting**

.

.

.

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!**

Warnings: Mostly social media content and OC's, mild language.

.

.

 _Summary:_ When it came to people slowly drifting away from them, Haru would have been the last on everyone's list.

.

 _(A/N: Before you read these next few chapters, just to make things clear, unless there's kanji or Haru is speaking Japanese, Kyoko has no idea what Haru or the OC's are saying and writing. It's all English in the videos and pictures.)_

* * *

Haru has been gone for almost a month now. She calls Kyoko every day and they video chat at least three times a week. So far, Haru has loved being in America. Kyoko can hear it in her voice whenever they talk. She's not surprised. Haru is a very open person, someone people can easily approach and talk to. Hearing of all the great things she has done there should make Kyoko feel assured. Her best friend is enjoying all of her time in America and Kyoko wants to be happy to her.

She isn't.

It's tearing her apart.

Sighing, the honey colored hair girl logs onto Facebook right when she gets home and surfs through her newsfeed. She scrolls, laughing at cute cat videos and funny posts from Tsuna and Takeshi. As she continues, there is something that catches Kyoko's eye. Haru is tagged in a video by a person named... Well, she doesn't know that person. She doesn't understand the English lettering. But she clicks on it because she's curious.

.

.

三浦ハル (Haru Miura) was tagged in a video - with De'vonte Tanyi, Sunny Summers, and three others. - 3 hours ago

 _Sunny Summers and 26 others like this._

Footage begins.

 _"_ — _oooop!" Haru is in the middle of laughing and she has her hands up in the air, as if to shield her presence from the camera. She's in a classroom, the desks and chairs around her scattered messily. There is an air of playfulness surrounding the Japanese girl. The sixteen year old is dressed in street clothes, choosing a green hoodie with a plain t-shirt inside and dark jeans. There's a black scarf hanging around her neck in a loose manner and her dark hair is let down, ending in the middle of her back. Suddenly, another girl enters the picture._

 _"Get her Giuseppe!" She shouts, her voice deep and silky, while wrapping her arms around Haru's neck from behind. This makes her squeal in surprise. The girl is of Caucasian descent, her hair is jet black and cut into a bob. Her eyes are a beautiful, pale blue and her skin is paler than Haru's. She's taller and has a slim build and is wearing all white. There are some sounds, as if the camera is being handed to another person._

 _A boy enters the picture and he's handsome in a rugged kind of way. His hair is a dark chocolate shade, with thick brows and is wearing a red and white windbreaker. He tackles Haru into her chair and they fall to the floor._

 _"You got her Sepi! Get her! Get her!" The voice behind the camera cheers as it moves and angles its view above the two teenagers. The boy, Giuseppe, is above Haru and is tickling her sides. Haru squirms trying to get away all the while, laughing. Voices around join in, there seems to be many people._

 _"Look at our Springtime. She's so tickliiiish." Says a boyish voice from out of view. "Unlike you Summer. You bru—ouch!"_

 _"That'll teach you." Says another voice, more on the deep, baritone side._

 _"Sepi! StooOOOP! Please!" Haru from below cries, nearly out of breath. Giuseppe gets off of her and looks to the camera, his eyes going wide._

 _"That's a bad time to do the_ Office _bit, you idiot!" Summer says from the side. Giuseppe just scowls at her before lifting Haru up. The Japanese descendant is trying to catch her breath and she looks at Giuseppe with eyes filled with mirth. They twinkle as he pulls away and winks at her._

Footage ends.

.

.

Kyoko replays that footage many times over, curious about her lifestyle in America. _She does have a lot of friends._ It's her first time seeing them and how they are. The life there seems very different than that here in Japan. After she feels that the video is played out, Kyoko clicks on Haru's profile and goes through her pictures.

She's tagged in many.

There already seems to be more than fifty photos that Haru is in. _They like pictures a lot._ Notes Kyoko with a bit of a smile. She soon begins going through each of them carefully. It's November now so mostly everyone is dressed in sweaters and jackets. Most of Haru's pictures have the girl from the video.

There is one that the other girl has her arms around Haru's neck in a hug inside a classroom. There's face paint on the girl's face. The caption at the bottom says; _Met someone really cool! Meet Ms. Springtime!_ It's tagged by someone named Sunny Summers. _So that's her?_ Kyoko thinks as she continues to search Haru's photos.

A boy is in another one. It's not the Giuseppe from the video, this boy looks like he's Japanese. It's a selfie, both he and Haru have their hands in a v-shape with their faces close together. _Asians taking over America, one by one. / アメリカ人を1人ずつ引き継ぐアジア人。/ 아시아 인이 미국을 하나씩 장악하고 있습니다._ The one who tagged it, his name is Yuki Oh.

"He _is_ Japanese!" Kyoko is thankful for the kanji translation. She looks at the comments under the photo.

.

.

 _Jackson Wang and 32 others like this._

 **Jackson Wang** Ok? But where is the Chinese translation?

 **De'vonte Tanyi** Don't be butthurt Jackson. Daaaaamn.

 **Jackson Wang** 亚洲人逐一接管美国。

 **De'vonte Tanyi** wut did you call me?

 **Jackson Wang** Chill, its the translation, mǔgǒu.

 **De'vonte Tanyi** K, cool. Cool.

 **Han Lu (Luhan)** ^^^^ LMAAOOOOO!

 **Kevin Huang** LMFAO!

 **Daniel Chen** He called you a bitch. _**De'vonte**_

 **Jackson Wang** Daniel, your dead to me.

 **Daniel Chen** *you're

.

.

Kyoko leans in the back her chair and smiles. Granted, she doesn't know what everyone is saying, the amount of laughing emoji's though is enough for her to know that maybe the people surrounding Haru are friendly and playful. Something she is entirely. Kyoko decides to leave a message of her own on that very picture.

.

.

 **笹川 京子** あなたがいなくて寂しいです！私も見ることができるようにもっと写真を撮る！うれしい春ちゃん〜

* * *

 _(A/N: This chapter's translation;_

 **Sasagawa Kyoko** Miss you! Take more pictures so I can see ! Cheers Haru-chan~

 _Kyoko is so adorable with my baby girl Haru. All translations are thanks to Google translate. So... They're probably inaccurate AHAHAHA!)_


	3. Update 02

**Drifting**

.

.

.

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!**

Warnings: Mostly social media content and OC's, mild language.

.

.

 _Summary:_ When it came to people slowly drifting away from them, Haru would have been the last on everyone's list.

.

 _(A/N: Translation at the second author's note at the end of the story. So what's the reason for this one you might say? Good question!)_

* * *

"It's been really fun in America, everyone is very nice. Liked the videos?" Kyoko mumbles out loud as she reads Haru's message to her. She's in her home's living room, passing time by looking through social media and doing homework. Currently, she was taking a well deserved break and decided to check up on Haru. "Then I'll be posting video diaries of a sort, it'll be fun." Smiling to herself, Kyoko looks at the few videos Haru has posted on her Facebook. There's two videos and Kyoko clicks on the older of the two.

.

.

三浦ハル (Haru Miura) posted on her timeline. - with Yuki Oh three days ago

私の友人、由紀！/ My friend, Yuki!

 _Jackson Wang and 7 others liked this._

Footage starts.

 _"Nanishteruno? (1)" Asks a boy as he looks up from his phone. He has a black hoodie on and is sitting at a desk. He's handsome and clearly of Japanese descent. With short hair, there's several piercings on his left ear. On his wrists are silver bracelets, one of them has a Hello Kitty charm on it. Chattering is heard in the background and Haru's voice giggles from behind the camera._

 _"Nihon no watashi no yūjin wa, amerikade no watashinojinsei ni tsuite motto shiritai to omotte imasu. Anata jishin o shōkai shite kudasai!" Haru's voice says happily. The boy immediately groans and puts his phone down. He hides his face behind his hands.  
_

 _"Haruuuu, iiiieeee."_

 _"Kamera de warau!" She scolds and switches to selfie mode. Haru's face takes center of the screen and she fixes her bangs real quick. There's a little bit of make up on her face, the eye liner more prominent as it ends in wings. The previous Namimori resident moves into the seat next to the Japanese boy. "Kare no namae wa Yuki-desu."_

 _"Ie Haru!" Groaning, the boy named Yuki tries to grab Haru's camera but she pulls away. Laughter escapes her lips. "Stop that Haru! I hate being filmed!"_

 _"Shikashi, anata wa sutekina kao o shite imasu! (2)" Yuki's cheeks turn pink at the honesty in Haru's words before he scowls and tries to once again take away her phone._

 _"I like pictures, not videos!"_

 _"Anata wa totemo kawaīdesu! (3)"_

 _"HARU!"_

 _"What are you guys doing?" Says a deep voice from the side. Both Haru and Yuki look over to their right as the camera's view lowers towards their chest._

 _"Oh, De'vo_ _—_ "

Footage ends.

 _Comments_

 **Jackson Wang _Giuseppe_** , you better get yo girl! Yugi-Oh is making moves!

 **Yuki Oh** Shut up Jackson, no one likes you.

 **Jackson Wang** Haters gonna hate.

.

.

Kyoko giggles to herself and replays the video again. She takes note that Yuki speaks fluent Japanese. This video of Haru's friend, Yuki, was something Kyoko could understand. "She's as pushy as ever, huh?" It fills the girl with a light hearty feeling. Haru still acts the same as she did in Japan. There hasn't been any changes in her that she could notice. Her fingers hover over the play button of the next video Haru has posted.

"I'm hooome!" Ryohei's voice shouts from the front of the door. Kyoko perks at this and sits up from her laying down position on the couch. The older teen walks in and sees his sister. He grins and goes to sit down next to her. "Hey Kyoko. What's that?" He motions to her phone.

"Welcome back home onii-san." She says firstly before showing her older brother her phone. He takes it from her and his eyes widen in surprise. The smile he has on his face grows even bigger at the name he reads.

"Ah, Haru." He says her name with joy but there is a sense of loss in it. Kyoko rubs at her brother's back in comfort. She knows that the cheerful girl was like another sister to him. After getting to know Haru well, he was very sad to see her go at the airport. Ryohei was the one who cried the most because he felt like he was losing a sister. "How is she?" He asks, his voice thick.

"She's great!" Chirps the younger sibling. "She's been posting a lot lately. See? Want to watch this next video with me?" Ryohei nods his head and Kyoko presses the play button.

.

.

三浦ハル (Haru Miura) posted on her timeline. - with Sunny Summers yesterday

サマーズサニー / Summers Sunny

 _Sunny Summers, Giuseppe Romano, and 18 others like this._

Footage starts.

 _"Just introduce myself, right?" Sunny asks. Her hair, which was black, is now a bold red color. Her blue eyes are bright and there are slight freckles across her nose at the close up. Haru is beside Sunny and nods her head, handing her phone over. While Sunny has a simple white turtle neck, Haru is dressed in a sleeveless red shirt and has a necklace around her neck. Her black hair is in her usual pony tail._

 _"Yeah, I wanted to make a video of you guys so my friends back at home can know you guys better." Explains Haru with a tiny smile. In the background is a fence with trees behind them. Sunny nods her head._

 _"Okay, cool." Soon, just Sunny's face is shown as she walks around with Haru's phone on selfie mode. "Okay Haru's best buds in Japan! My name is Sunny! Umm... Oh God, you guys probably don't understand me." Sunny rolls her head back and laughs. Her voice is mature but also friendly. "Umm... Watashi wa Sunny-desu? HARU!" The red head turns her head. "DID I SAY THAT RIGHT?!"_

 _A faint_ yeah! _comes from behind the camera. A self righteous smile shows on Sunny's face as she looks back to the camera. "Yeah! Watashi wa Sunny! So Haru wanted me to make a video but I'm just gonna say this. Haru is SUCH a pure, fun, cheerful, energetic person to be around." She points a finger to the camera, her eyes squinted playfully. "She's so amazing! We're already best friends and I don't know where this girl has been my whole life. We're stuck like glue to each other. And Haru is such a good person too. She's so open and nice and doesn't take crap from anyone. Someone so honest is a treasure in this world."  
_

 _A deep voice calls from afar but the words are lost from the wind sounds that the video picks up. "Okay!" Sunny shouts. "Anyways, buh byyye~! Mwah!" Sunny blows a kiss and winks._

Footage ends.

 _Comments_

 **Sunny Summers** I love you _**Haru**_! *kissing emoji x4

 **三浦ハル (Haru Miura)** I love you too _**Sunny**_! Mwwaaahh! *kissing emoji x7

 **Jackson Wang**...yuri?

 **Yuki Oh** ^ you really gotta stop being a fucking PERVERT.

 **Jackson Wang** Aaaand haters gonna hate. Right _**De'vonte**_?

 **Sunny Summers** Shut up Jackson. No one likes you.

 **Jackson Wang** RUDE.

 **De'vonte Tanyi** Yooo, leave my homie alone. #straightup #brosoverhoes

 **三浦ハル (Haru Miura)** I love you too Jackson!

 **Jackson Wang** *kissing emoji x10

 **三浦ハル (Haru Miura)** Sorry, * _ **De'vonte Tanyi**_

 **Jackson Wang** wwwwwooooooowww!?

 **Yuki Oh** LMFAOOOOO! *laughing and crying emojis

.

.

Ryohei looks down at Kyoko. "I have no idea what they're saying but that Sunny girl sounds like she adores Haru." He comments and plays the video again. Kyoko smiles but she can feel the corner of her mouth twitch. She knows what her older brother means because she could feel the genuine happy feelings that girl named _Sunny_ was expressing. Her fists tighten and she can't help but feel a little competitive against the girl in America.

Once Ryohei is done, Kyoko is sure to leave a message on that same video.

.

.

 **笹川 京子** ❤ 私はあなたが一番大好きな春〜 ❤❤❤❤❤ (4)

* * *

 _(A/N: This chapters translation;_

(1) "What are you doing?"

"My friend in Japan wants to know more about my life in America. So introduce yourself!"

"Haru, nooooo."

"Look at the camera!"

"His name is Yuki."

"No Haru!"

(2) "But you have a nice face!"

(3) "You're so picky!"

(4) **Sasagawa Kyoko** ❤ I love you the most Haru~ ❤❤❤❤❤

 _A jealous Kyoko is a beautiful Kyoko.)_


	4. Update 03

**Drifting**

.

.

.

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!**

Warnings: Mostly social media content and OC's.

.

.

 _Summary_ : When it came to people slowly drifting away from them, Haru would have been the last on everyone's list.

.

 _(A/N: Trala home boys and girls.)_

* * *

Tsuna sighed as he stared at his math homework. He was lounging on his bed while said math homework was on the table in his room. A tired hand ran through his hair and the poor teen was feeling a little more than stressed out. His life was okay at the moment. School was as difficult as ever for him, the mafia was keeping him busy, Reborn was always pushing him to be better, and his love life hasn't really gone anywhere.

It was that aspect in his life that Tsuna felt was wearing him down. Every time he was about to confess to Kyoko, the beautiful girl would shy away. _Or ignore the subject in general._ A frown marred his face at the thought. He was almost, pretty, kind of sure that Kyoko knew he loved her. When he tried to get her alone, she would always make an excuse not to come with.

Perhaps it was because Haru wasn't here anymore that Kyoko was slowly changing. She was still happy and was still that warm person, but one look in her honey colored eyes told him that she was missing someone. Someone very dearly.

 _I wonder what Haru's doing._ He thinks before sitting up. "Let's find out, huh?" Smiling a bit, Tsuna grabs his phone from his pocket and opens his Facebook. He clicks on Haru's profile to check up on her.

.

.

 **三浦ハル (Haru Miura)** . November 29

❤❤❤❤❤ How lovely this feeling is~

 _Sunny Summers, 笹川 京子, and 42 others like this._

 **笹川 京子** こんにちは春ちゃん！あなた、アメリカはいかがですか？ (1)

 **De'vonte Tanyi** What lovely feelin?

 **Sunny Summers** PLEASE DO TELL IN DETAIL!

 **山本 武** 彼らがここにいるので、高層ビルはそこには高さですか？彼らは立ち上がっていますか？ (2)

 **三浦ハル (Haru Miura)** _ **笹川 京子**_ いつものように、楽しいです！ _**山本 武**_ 私は...あなたが時々意味することをまだ理解していないが、彼らは背が高い。そして彼らの多くは！ (3)

.

.

三浦ハル (Haru Miura) is tagged in 2 photos - with Giuseppe Romano . December 7

One photo has Haru dressed in a colorful beanie hat, scarf and jacket. Her smile is large, pure, and loving with pink cheeks. Mirth is in her eyes as she looks to be in the middle of laughing. It's snowing and the background is a sheet of white. The second photo has one with Haru in her same outfit with a boy next to her. Their cheeks are pressed together and his arm is around her shoulder. He's a handsome, manly looking teen with chocolate colored hair. He's wearing a white scarf with a red jacket. Haru's cheeks look even pinker here.

 _三浦ハル (Haru Miura), Sunny Summers and 89 others like this._

 **Jackson Wang** Looking good you guys!

 **Sunny Summers** Mmm, *kissing emojis x12 You two are too cute!

 **Yuki Oh** Chodo sudeni deto! (4)

 **Jackson Wang** What Yugi-Oh said! Lmao

 **笹川 京子** これは誰ですか？！詳細春ちゃん！電話してね。(5)

 **Sunny Summers** _ **Haru**_

.

.

Tsuna looks intently at the picture with Haru and the other boy. _Who is that?_ He thinks as his warm cocoa eyes scan over the picture. The Decimo of the Vongola takes note of how Haru is so close to the nameless boy, as if she's leaning into his touch. She also looks a little shy standing next to him. It's something the Decimo finds weird because it almost looks like she... "Likes him?"

"Hello Tenth, sorry I'm late." Hayato calls as he opens the door to the brunet's bedroom.

"Ah?! Gokudera!?" Stumbling over his phone, Tsuna turns the phone screen black before looking towards his storm guardian. "Wh-What're you doing here?" He asks as casually as he can. Hayato gives him a confused look as he settles his bag in the closest chair.

"I'm here to help with your math homework? You don't remember Tenth?" He raises a brow. This makes Tsuna chuckle as he nods his head in remembrance. He slowly gets off the bed and meets his friend on the floor of his room.

"I remember, thanks for coming over."

Hayato beams and nods his head. "What were you doing before I got here?"

"Nothing much." He answers vaguely. The last thing he wants to do is bring up Haru in front of the hot headed teen. Tsuna's instinct told him that it wouldn't be a good idea, especially since he's had his...suspicions about those two's strained relationship. What Tsuna doesn't see is the way Hayato's eyes travel to his phone that's nearby before a small, and somewhat bitter, smile crosses his face.

* * *

 _(A/N: This chapters translations._

(1) **Sasagawa Kyoko** Hi Haru-chan! Miss you, how's America?

(2) **Yamamoto Takeshi** Are the skyscrapers as tall there as they are here? Are they up up up?

(3) **_Sasagawa Kyoko_** As always, it's fun! _**Yamamoto Takeshi**_ I... Still don't understand what you mean sometimes but they're tall. And so many of them!

(4) Just date already!

(5) **Sasagawa Kyoko** Who is this?! Details Haru-chan! Call me.

 _Poor Gokudera.)_


	5. Namimori 01

**Drifting**

.

.

.

 **Disclaimer: I do not own** **Katekyo Hitman Reborn!**

Warnings: Mostly social media content and OC's.

.

.

 _Summary_ : When it came to people slowly drifting away from them, Haru would have been the last on everyone's list.

.

 _(A/N: ...)_

* * *

" _His name is Giuseppe. He's a year older than us. He's soooo handsome and... Hahi... Kyoko, the way he looks at me. Sometimes I think he likes me but sometimes I think he doesn't._ " It's Haru's voice Kyoko hears through her phone speaker. The auburn haired girl smiles as she listens to Haru talk about the young man of her affections. Even if it leaves a bitter taste in her mouth to do so. " _It's because he hardly smiles, can you believe it?_ "

She shakes her head. Haru continues talking as if she saw Kyoko. " _I know all the videos and pictures show him smiling but trust me, he hardly does it._ " There is a long sigh from the other side and Kyoko feels her heart thump painfully for Haru. She can hear a little bit of desperation in it. " _I just wish there was some way to know for sure._ " Her voice lingers in the comfortable silence that surround the two for a moment or two.

"You can always ask him?" Kyoko offers her input, her heart not fully in it. She's welcomed with a laugh that lightens her heart.

" _Hahi, would you believe it if I told you I was really shy around him?_ " At this, Kyoko giggles.

"You? Shy? Haru-chan, stop joking." She grins. "It's not possible." The two laugh at it before the girl across the world yawns. "Sleepy?" Questions Kyoko with a smile.

" _Yeah, it's pretty late over here. Hahi!? It's 2AM!? I'll talk to you soon! Bye bye Kyoko-chan!_ " Haru's ends in an upbeat tone. Before Kyoko can bid her farewell, the call ends.

Frowning, she hangs up and puts her phone into the pocket of her navy school blazer. _Lately, it's been getting harder and harder to talk longer._ Now in the middle of December, Haru has been in America for a little over two months. She had no problem accustoming to her life there but the time differences were so great, Kyoko always felt guilty for having Haru stay up and it was the same for her best friend when she called. They both had days when they went to school with bags under their eyes.

As Kyoko walked alone over to Tsuna's, something interesting caught her eyes. Her instinct told her to hide and that's exactly what she did. Finding a nearby lamp post, Kyoko hid her body behind it and peeked over. In the busy streets of Namimori, she caught the reflection of light hitting off of silver hair. _Gokudera?_ Kyoko can see his side profile as he looks down. _What's he doing just standing there?_ Her view is obscured by a man talking on his cell phone. Once he moves out of the way, she gasps a little at the sight.

Before her very own eyes is Hayato, Tsuna's very own Storm Guardian, with his arms around a girl. She has long pink hair that reaches a touch below her waist. She's dressed in a long flowing skirt and topped with a cream colored yarn cardigan and her arms are also around him. Kyoko almost can't believe what she's seeing.

She rubs at her eyes and blinks a good few times to make sure she's not dreaming. When she realizes that Hayato is still holding the nameless female, she then pinches herself. Kyoko hisses slightly at the pain. _Oh my gosh, it's real._ She thinks. From her hiding spot, Kyoko watches intently as Hayato pulls away first and then looks down at the girl. He says something before walking past her. The nameless girl's eyes turn to follow Hayato's figure. There's a slight flush on her cheeks and an air of tender affection about her.

At this point, Kyoko is almost hyperventilating because she really can't believe what she has just seen. "Oh my gosh, wait until I tell Haru-chan about this." Without thinking, she sends a text to her dear friend about what she witnessed. Once she does, her honey colored eyes look back up and is disappointed by the fact that neither Hayato or the girl is in sight.

She sighs.

 _I'll talk about it later with Haru-chan tomorrow._

.

.

 _To: Haru-chan ❤_

 _Sent at 16:19_

 _I have just seen Gokudera hugging another girl! She must be his girlfriend, so interesting this development~_

 _Let's talk about it later when you wake up! Sleep well my dear Haru-chan! Mwah!_

.

.

 _[Message seen]_

* * *

 _(A/N: This is getting a little dramatic for no reason.)_


	6. Omake 01

**Drifting**

.

.

.

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!**

.

.

 _Omake 01_

* * *

Kyoko is at Tsuna's house, arriving with her brother after his boxing club. After greeting Nana and the kids, the strawberry blonde girl traveled up the stairs and opened the door to Tsuna's room. She was welcomed with the sight of the usual three. They're all in laughter and smiles, something she is very happy to see. Sitting with them, she chats and attempts at her homework.

Like usual, Ryohei doesn't know anything so he and Hayato go into it. They bump heads at each other relentlessly, neither bothering to give up first. Tsuna is left trying to calm the two down, leaving her to turn to Takeshi for assistance. The tall raven haired teen smiles, a bit abashed. One of his hands goes to the back of his neck, inferring that he's a bit nervous. "Sorry Sasagawa-chan. That's more Gokudera's field. I'm not good at math either."

She smiles. "I guess we're both dorks then." They share a laugh with each other and Kyoko can't help but feel relaxed around the Rain Guardian. Just as she is about to open her mouth, Lambo enters Tsuna's room. He goes undetected by everyone except Kyoko who ushers him close to her. The little eight year old obeys and sits next to the Namimori beauty.

The first thing he does is lay his head on Kyoko's lap and sighs deeply. "What is it, Lambo-chan?" She asks while running a hand through his thick, black locks. Bright green eyes look up at her with a pout accompanying little lips.

"Lambo-sama just misses Haru-neechan." He confesses. Kyoko's heart breaks for him because her does too. She loves Haru but she is very aware of the relationship Lambo shared the with their faraway friend. Poor Lambo was so attached to Haru that he stuck near her every time she entered his line of vision. "Lambo-sama just wants to see her."

An idea pops into Kyoko's head and she makes a grab for her phone. "Shall we? We can go through her profile." Suggests the older girl. Immediately, Lambo's eyes widen and he's sitting up, eager to see Kyoko's phone.

"Yeah! Yeah! I want to see Haru-neechan!"

At the sound of Haru's name, every body stops and the boys look towards the two, curious. Tsuna scoots near Kyoko from her other side and leans in. "Haru? You guys are going to talk to Haru?" Questions the brunet.

He's answered with a shake of Kyoko's head. "No, just going through her stuff." Slowly, the others gather around her and look down at Kyoko's phone. Lambo is excited and eager. Tsuna looks on with honest curiosity. Ryohei stands above them with a smile, Hayato next to him but looking at Kyoko's phone lazily. Takeshi is on his knee's behind Kyoko, a smile plastered on his ever grinning face.

Once Kyoko finds Haru's profile, she's surprised to see a video uploaded from not long ago.

.

.

三浦ハル (Haru Miura) posted on her timeline. - with De'vonte Tanyi, Sunny Summers, and three others 13 hours ago.

Bruno Mars ft。Cardi Bによるフィネス / Finesse by Bruno Mars ft. Cardi B

 _Sunny Summers, Giuseppe Romano, and 78 others like this._

Footage starts.

 _In view are five individuals who all seem to be in a dance room. It's wooden floors and mirrors for walls. Four boys are in the back and one girl is in the front. The boy on the far left is of Asian decent. His hair is the longest, reaching above his shoulders. The sides of his black hair are in two braids and clipped back as he wears light overalls and a large, long sleeved red shirt. He's grinning widely and winks at the camera._

 _Next to him is a boy who is taller and more lean. He looks like a mix of Caucasian and African, with nice tanned skin and freckles across the bridge of his nose. He's wearing a red and black print bandanna to pull back his thick, dark curls from his head and has an over sized stripe green short sleeved sweater with a hood and light jeans that are cuffed before his ankles. He's looking at the Asian in the overalls and they fist bump._

 _Beside him is a brunet with masculine features and tan kissed skin. He's wearing a colorful striped shirt held by a belt and long, loose bottoms torn at the knees. They look like it's made from leather and is a pale yellow color. Over his shirt is a black hoodie. He has a fond look to the person at the camera. Standing a bit before him is a tall girl with a slim build but has a large stack on her. She's wearing an open shouldered, white crop top and has a high waist Capri pants that are black and white. It's held by a sparkling blue belt. She laughing, her short hair striking with it's deep pink color._

 _Behind her, furthest on the right is another boy of Asian descent. He looks more Japanese, with short black hair hidden by a purple and yellow cap. His ears are pierced. He's dressed in a large white t-shirt and a long sleeved, red and blue plaid shirt. There's a golden chain around his neck and he's speaking quick Japanese to the last person who finally enters the frame._

 _It's Haru, her black hair longer and let loose. She has hoop earrings on, something not seen on her ever. She also wears a crop top, hers being pink. With long, high waist pants held by a simple black belt, she also wears an overly large jean jacket. A smile is on her face as she stands before the boys, next to the other girls. Haru is short compared to the others. And something cute to note is that they all have matching, clean white sneakers._

 _Smiling at the camera, there's a blush on her face as she looks to her friends. She bows slightly to them. "Thanks for doing this with me. You guys even dressed in the clothes I picked for you." A happy blush is on her face as she says this._

 _The Japanese boy snickers. "Haru wa odoroku hodo hazukashigariyadesu ka? (1)"_

 _"Urusai!"_

 _"Haha!" Laughs the other Asian boy. "You guys do know that we're the only ones who can speak Japanese, right?" He teases. "Well, Summer is trying to learn. It's not working though."_

 _The girl with her pink bob scowls from her side of the room. "Shut up Jackson, no one likes you." She then looks to Haru. "We love the clothes, dear. RIGHT SEPPI?" She says in an obnoxiously loud voice. The brunet from behind looks away and ruffles his hair._

 _"It's cool." Giuseppe glances at Haru before grinning. "90's is more my style anyways." Haru laughs at this, her eyes shining with mirth at his reply. Jackson rolls his eyes and mumbles to himself. The teen next to him hears because he laughs._

 _"I agree man."_

 _"Thanks Dev." The boys fist bump. "Alright Yugi-Oh, start the music."_

 _"It's not Yugi-Oh! It's Yuki!" Snaps the Japanese boy before taking in a deep breath. "I don't even know why I bother with you." Yuki starts the music from his phone and an upbeat song begins. Soon, all six individuals gather to themselves and grin. Instantly, they all begin to take light steps with their foot. Their shoulders move with the beat, the girls hips are swinging in a sassy way._

 _It's a jumpy kind of song, each of their foots doing a lot of crosses and skips. As the boys take strong, precise movements, Haru and Summer are more open and free with their own. It's a fun song and dance as they continue to move with the beat. They're having fun with it, moving in sync and together. During the chorus, smiles open up as they swing their arms and feet._

 _Laughter erupts from Haru as she spins, soon followed by Jackson and Summer. The six of them don't even reach the end of the song until Haru bursts out with laughter. She holds a fist to her mouth and moves her other hand in front of her. "Cut! Cut! I did the wrong move in the chorus. Oh gosh, I don't even want to share this dance anymore."_

 _Summer giggles as she wraps an arm around Haru. "Why, we just hand to bend low." The grin on Summer's face turns a bit feral. "It's just these idiots Haru. Come on, open those legs!" She begins to creep closer to the short teen._

 _Haru flushes and walks back. She looks to help, desperation written on her face. "De'vonte," she says to the bandanna wearing friend, "help." De'vonte raises his hands._

 _"Sorry Springtime." He apologizes in a low voice. She shoots him a betrayed look. Giuseppe steps in at this time and uses his body to block Summer from getting close._

 _"That's enough." He says sternly. Summer pouts as Haru is already going to the camera. Lifting it from place, she makes a peace sign with her hands and winks._

 _"I miss you guys! Hi Kyoko-chan!" Pursing her lips together, she blows a fake kiss. Chatter is heard in the background._

 _"HI HARU'S JAPANESE FRIENDS!" Jackson shouts as he suddenly appears next to Haru, his hands on her shoulders. Up close, his eyes are a warm chocolate brown and it's revealed that he's actually, a really attractive young man. "JACKSON IMNIDA. I MEAN, WATASHI WA JACKSON." He nearly spits this and presses his face close to Haru's. "I'm her favorite person here." He claims with a large, shit-eating grin._

 _"I'm her favorite!" Says a distant voice, Yuki._

 _Ignoring him, Jackson takes Haru's phone from her despite her protests. "Now slooow it down for me baby!" He sings off key and dances. "Because I love the way it feels when we grind." Playfully, Jackson moves in a sexy way he wasn't moving in earlier._

 _"JACKSON!" Haru screeches and makes a grab for her phone. "Ooooooh my gosh!" Whining, the petite girl pulls her phone away and there's a close up near her lips before it pulls away to show her pants. "Jackson, you're so indecent! Hahi! Seriously!"_

 _"HAGI SERIOUSLY." He cackles._

The footage ends.

.

.

Lambo is laughing with the others after seeing that video. Kyoko joins in on the laughter. "Lambo-sama has no idea what they're saying, but it looks like Haru-nee is having a lot of fun!" The little boy looks more happy and at ease after seeing the video. "Lambo-sama is so glad. He will have Tsuna-nii call her later." Kyoko coos and pinches Lambo on his cheeks for his childish cuteness. "Kyoko-neechan, can I show this video to Fuuta-nii and I-Pin? They would like this." He asks politely.

Already, she is handing over her phone. "Of course Lambo-chan." Smiling, they all watch as Lambo leaves the room before breaking out into joyful chatter. Ryohei's voice is the loudest, of course.

"Haru is having an EXTREME time there! I didn't know she could dance!" He comments with a grin. "She's really good, huh?"

Tsuna nods in agreement. "Yeah, who knew?" The Decimo laughs and looks to Hayato has a thoughtful look on his face. "Gokudera? Did you know Haru could dance?" He asks innocently. The right hand man snaps out of his stupor and blinks.

"U-Uhh..." Stuttering, everyone notices the very slight pink to his cheeks. "I mean, she's... No, I didn't know she could dance." The way he says it sounds like it's a lie. But the only people to notice that is Kyoko and Takeshi. The baseball player chuckles.

"Sure you didn't."

"I SAID I DIDN'T DAMMIT."

Kyoko laughs as the hot-tempered boy begins to go off. Her heart is also glad that Haru is having fun. And the song they were listening to was so upbeat and catchy. She wouldn't mind a few lessons on how to dance like that from Haru. The Namimori beauty makes a note to listen to the same song later. Even though Haru was far away, it felt like she was closer. Perhaps listening to the same music would make it feel like she was in Japan, if only just for a little bit. She smiles to herself.

 _It's a nice thought._

* * *

 _(A/N: I LOVE THAT SONG. So as I was stuck, I decided to make this omake with Haru dancing to the song with her American friends. This omake is little to the story's progress, just something to pass the time and omg asdjkglsgsd ya'll, that song is giving me life._

This chapters translations;

(1) Haru is surprisingly shy, huh?

"Shut up!"

 _And I think that's it. Lol.)_


End file.
